Snow White
by HyuTen-chan
Summary: Konoha 3 November 1998 Sore hari
1. Chapter 1

Snow White

__Konoha 3 November 1998_Sore hari__

_**Musim salju di Konoha City, seharusnya menjadi moment yang menyenangkan bagi anak kecil untuk bermain lempar salju, namun tidak bagi gadis kecil ini. "D-dingin..." Rintih seorang anak perempuan bercepol dua yang berumur 5 tahun sedang menggigil kedinginan di ayunan taman Konoha, Tiba-tiba datang seorang anak laki-laki bermata lavender berambut panjang seumuran dengannya datang mendekat, "Hei, tidak baik anak perempuan sendirian di taman, apalagi musim salju begini, nanti dingin loh" Ucap anak laki-laki itu seraya melilitkan syal miliknya ke leher gadis kecil itu, "E-eh? Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa kau? Inikan syalmu?" Tanya gadis kecil itu sedikit kaget, dia bahkan tidak kenal dengan laki-laki ini, "Ya, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak kedinginan kok, oya lebih baik kau berbaikan dengan orang tuamu, kau jangan egois seperti itu." Ucap laki-laki itu dengan nada yang berkesan dingin, "Ha? Tau dari mana kau kalo aku sedang marahan dengan orang tuaku?" Tanya gadis kecil itu bingung, "Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu, akupun pernah seperti itu, tapi kita tidak boleh egois, hm... sudah dulu ya, aku harus pulang sudah hampir malam, pikirkanlah lagi perkataanku ini. Sampai jumpa lagi!" Jawabnya seraya pergi dan meninggalkan gadis kecil itu sendirian. "Laki-laki yang aneh, sifatnya agak dingin, Ah... aku tidak sempat berterima kasih padanya, benar juga sih perkataannya, hm... kalau begitu, terimakasih Pangeran 'Snow White'ku." Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan pergi kerumahnya.**_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU,OOC,TYPO, dll.

Chapter 1

_Konoha 20 November 2008_Malam Hari_

"Sudah, 8 tahun..." Gumam perempuan bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten, sedang duduk di bangku taman Konoha sambil menikmati salju yang sedang turun di kota itu, dia menggunakan pakaian dingin yang lengkap, tidak seperti dulu, pada saat dia sedang bertengkar dengan keluarganya. Dan bertemu oleh pangeran '_Snow White'_nya itu.

"Tenten!" Seru seorang perempuan berambut kuning diikat 1 seperti buntut kuda bernama Ino sedang menghampiri Tenten dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Oya, syal itu masih kau simpan ya?" Tanya Ino sambil menunjuk syal putih yang melilit di leherku.

"Hm, tentu saja, kalau aku bertemu dengan_nya_ aku akan berterimakasih seraya mengembalikan syal_nya_ ini, berkat _dia _aku dan orang tuaku berbaikan lagi." Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum dan masih memandang salju yang berjatuhan dengan indahnya.

"Uh..., tapi bukannya itu sudah lama sekali Ten? Sudah 8 tahun! Apa dia masih ingat dengan syal itu?"

"Tentu saja, _dia_ itukan pangeranku, masa tidak ingat dengan 'putri'nya" Jawab Tenten.

"Hihi, kau ini memang lucu, memberi nama kok pangeran _Snow White_, yang ada juga putri Snow White! Aku jadi penasaran kenapa kau memberi nama pangeranmu Snow White?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hehehe, kapan-kapan ya Ino kuberi tau, Eh, udah hampir larut malam nih! Ayo kita pulang besokkan hari senin, hari pertama masuk SMA." Jawab Tenten seraya berdiri dari bangku taman.

"Ihhh..., ya udah deh, hm... benar juga, ya sudah ayo kita pulang!" Ucap Ino seraya berdiri dari bangku taman dan pergi bersama Tenten kerumahnya masing-masing.

_Konoha Senior High School_Pagi Hari_

'Ini dia kelas X-B, Huft, hari pertama masuk sekolah membuatku gugup, bagaimana dengan Ino ya? Semoga aku sekelas dengannya' Gumam Tenten dalam hati. Tenten tidak bareng dengan Ino karna rumahnya yang lumayan jauh darinya.

Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu dan mendapatkan kelas yang kosong, hanya ada beberapa bangku dan meja yang memang disediakan untuk murid X-B.

"Masih kosong, ternyata aku orang pertama ya yang masuk kelas ini." Ucap Tenten sambil mencari tempat bangku yang menurutnya nyaman untuk tempati. Setelah Tenten mendapat bangku yang menurutnya nyaman, Tenten terkejut saat ada suara seseorang yang berasal dari meja guru.

"Tidak juga" Ucap laki-laki itu.

Tenten meletakkan tasnya di meja dan berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu, "Kau siapa? Murid X-B juga ya? Wah, berarti aku yang ke-2 ya? Haha, kalau bagitu salam kenal, namaku Tenten, namu siapa?" Tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan, namun tidak ada respon darinya.

"Jangan sok akrab." Jawabnya ketus, dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Ih, apa-apaan dia, jutek sekali, aku kan hanya ingin berteman dengannya saja." Ucapku sedikit kesal.

SKIP TIME

_Teng Teng Teng_

Bel pulangpun berbunyi aku segera keluar kelas dan mencari Ino, aku ingin sekali curhat dengannya tentang laki-laki yang tadi pagi itu. 'Huh, hari pertama masuk sekolah yang tidak menyenangkan, aku juga belum mendapatkan teman.' Runtukku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba aku menubruk seseorang.

BRUK

"A-aduh, kalo jalan liat-liat dong! ,Ah! Gimana nih, supnya tumpah ke bajuku, kau harus ganti rugi!" Ucap perempuan itu sambil membentak Tenten.

Akupun berdiri sambil mengelus kakiku yang terinjak olehnya, "A-aku minta maaf, aku akan buatkanmu sup lagi, tapi hanya bisa besok, eng, kalau baju, akan kupinjamkan baju olah ragaku, a-" Belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perempuan itu memotong pembicaraannya

"Hem..., bagaimana kalau Syalmu itu saja? Kau tidak usah membuat sup atau meminjamkan bajumu, bagaimana?" Ucap perempuan itu seraya berseringai.

"Ma, maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan syalku ini, karna ini bukan milikku, dan berharga bagiku." Ucap Tenten lirih seraya memegang syalnya itu.

"Hah! Kau ini, sudah diberi keringanan malah ngelonjak!, tidak akanku maafkan!" Bentak perempuan itu sambil menarik syal itu dari leher Tenten.

"Ja-jangan! Uhuk... uhuk..." Tenten dengan sekuat tenaga mempertahankan syal itu dari lehernya.

"HENTIKAN" Tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki sambil menghentikan perempuan yang sedari tadi menarik syalku.

"E-eh, Neji-san." Ucap perempuan itu gagap.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil saja, sekarang berhenti dan pulang kerumah kalian masing-masing." Tegas Laki-laki yang bernama Neji itu.

"Maaf kan saya, Neji-san, sa-saya permisi dulu." Ucap perempuan itu seraya mengambil mangkuk sup dan juga menatapku sinis dan pergi meninggalkanku bersama dengan Neji.

"Kau jangan hanya bengong, cepat sana pulang" Ucapnya sambil sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

"Tu-tunggu! Neji-san!" Cegahku sambil berlari ke arahnya, Dia menghentikan Langkahnya dan berbalik kerahku.

"Ada apa, hah?" Jawabnya sinis , "Hei, kau ini jutek sekali sih, pantas perempuan tadi takut melihatmu, padahal kaukan murid baru disini, sama sepertiku, tapi kau memang menonjol dikelas, karna sifatmu itu." Jawabku sambil menceramahinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sifatku ya seperti ini, kau tidak usah ikut campur"

"Huh, baiklah... aku hanya ingin mengucapkan _terima kasih _karna sudah menyelamatkanku dan syal kesayanganku." Ucap Tenten senang karna syalnya tidak jadi direbut oleh perempuan tadi.

"Hn, tidak masalah, tapi, memangnya syal itu sangat berarti bagimu? Syal itu sudah jelek, kenapa kau tidak beli saja yang baru? Kau sangat aneh." Tanya Neji dengan muka yang datar.

"Hehe, ini memang syal sederhana yang jelek, tapi ini barang berharga bagiku, _seseorang _memberikan ini untukku, dan karna _sarannya_ aku jadi berbaikan dengan orang tuaku." Ucap Tenten sedikit curhat dengan Neji.

Neji hanya diam sambil melihat syal itu lekat-lekat, Ekspresi Neji berubah ketika ia mengingat _sesuatu_ yang membuatnya agak kaget.

"Ada apa? Ada yang aneh dengan syal jelekku ini?" Tanya Tenten sedikit tersinggung karna dari tadi syal kesayangannya dilihat sampai seperti itu oleh Neji.

"Cih, tidak ada apa-apa, aku pergi dulu." Jawabnya sambil berbalik pergi.

'Ada apa dengannya? Sifatnya jadi aneh saat melihat syal ini, hum... aku juga merasa lega ketika aku mengatakan _terima kasih, _ah biarin lah memangnya apa urusanku dengannya. Lebih baik aku segera pulang.' Gumam Tenten sambil bergegas pulang kerumahnya.

"Aku pulaaaang," Teriak Tenten saat masuk rumah, "Wah, selamat datang Tenten, ibu lihat kau terlihat senang hari ini." Tanya Ibu. "Iya, aku juga tidak tau kenapa, oya bu, aku kekamar dulu ya, capek." Ucapku langsung keatas setelah mendapat persetujuan dari ibu.

Aku langsung merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur, 'Neji' Gumamku sambil memandang langit-langit kamarku, 'Mata lavendernya yang seputih salju (White), dan sifatnya yang sedingin salju (Snow), (Snow)(White)' Gumamku dalam hati.

"AH! Tidak mungkin!, apa dia adalah... "

TBC

Hahaha, mungkin judul dan isinya kurang nyambung, but, hope you like it!

**RnR** Please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf jika fic yang sebelumnya `berantakan`! hehe, soalnya saya dikejar waktu pas bikin fic.1, saya akan perbaiki untuk fic yang ke-2 ini! Dibaca ya! Aku pasti seneng deh kalau kalian baca fic ini :D *gak da yg nanya*. OK, kita mulai ceritanya… #jeng jeng# JANGAN LUPA, ****REVIEW **** ya!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**WARNING: AU,OOC,TYPO, dll(koreksi sendiri yaa *plak* XD)**

**PAIRING: NejiTen forever**

**SEMUANYA _TENTEN POV_**

**Neji disini Cuma sedikit dialognya, hehe tapi tenang aja, akan saya banyakin!**

** READING MINNA. ^_^**

SNOW WHITE

Chapter 2

_"AH! Tidak mungkin!, apa dia adalah... "_

Ku buka mataku perlahan, ku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku karna sinar matahari yang menyilaukan bagi mataku, aku menggeliat sebentar dan bangun untuk melipat selimut yang tadi ku gunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuhku dari hawa yang dingin.

"Sudah pagi ayo bangun, jangan malas," ucap Ibuku yang membuka korden dan candela kamarku yang membuatku bangun dari tidur nyenyakku.

"Ngg… iya." jawabku malas, mungkin ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, karna ini hari minggu, yang benar saja. Aku lihat jam dinding kamarku, menunjukkan jam _06.00._

"Ibu, inikan hari minggu, masa sudah membangunkanku sepagi ini?" tanyaku heran.

"Apa kau lupa jika kau janjian dengan seseorang, Tenten?" Ibu bertanya balik kepadaku, aku berpikir sambil melipat selimutku, dan tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, 'Ah! Ino!' gumamku dalam hati sambil menepuk jidatku.

"Sekarang sudah ingatkan, nah… cepat sana mandi dan sarapan dulu, Ino sudah menunggumu setengah jam yang lalu, dia ada di ruang tamu." jawab Ibu, lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Setelah melipat selimut, aku langsung bergegas kekamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarku, setelah kurang-lebih 15 menit aku selesai mandi, aku segera memakai baju pergi dan langsung menuju keruang tamu dimana Ino berada.

_Di Ruang Tamu_

"Ino! _Gomen,ne _ lama hehehe," ucapku sambil nyengir kuda ke Ino.

"Huh, lama sekali sih Ten, setengah jam lebih aku menunggumu tau! Sudah yuk kita ke taman, kaukan ingin membicarakan sesuatu, kalau di taman lebih enak suasananya." jelas Ino.

"Iya, iya… tapi sebentar ya, aku mau sarapan dulu, hehe," ucapku, lalu aku langsung pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Ino sendirian di ruang tamu.

"Hah, dasar Tenten." ucap Ino.

Aku ambil satu roti isi coklat dan melahapnya dengan cepat, setelah itu aku minum segelas air putih dan pamit kepada Ibuku yang ada di ruang keluarga, dan pergi bersama Ino ke taman.

_Di Taman_

Sesampainya di taman, aku dan Ino langsung duduk di bangku taman Konoha, lalu berbincang-bincang dengan asiknya.

"Haha, jadi… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Ino.

"Ehm… begini, kau, jangan kaget ya?" ucapku, yang malah membuat Ino penasaran.

"iya! aku tidakkan kaget deh!" jawab Ino tidak sabar.

"Begini, kau taukan pangeran _Snow White_ ku? Dan kau juga tau Neji kan? Nah, To The Point aja ya Ino, kalau Neji itu pangeran _Snow White _ku, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku kepada Ino.

"HAH? Tidak mungkin! Neji yang sinis kalau setiap bertemu orang itu kan? Hiiiih, tidak mungkin!" ucap Ino dengan nada yang lumayan keras.

"Ssssttt, jangan keras-keras! Kan sudah ku bilang, jangan kaget setelah aku bicara tentang ini, hm… jadi menurutmu tidak mungkin ya? Tapi kenapa kemarin dia melihat syalku sampai seperti itu ya?" tanyaku.

"Eh? jadi kau bertemu Neji kemarin? Huh, kenapa kemarin malah bertemu dengan Neji daripada sahabatmu ini?" protes Ino kepadaku, "Hah kau ini, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, karna sudah terlalu sore, jadi aku tidak bertemu denganmu," jelasku.

"Oh… begitu, ya ya ya, aku cuma bisa berdoa yang terbaik untukmu saja Ten, semoga pangeran _Snow White_ mu itu yang terbaik untukmu." ucap Ino sambil tersenyum manis kearahku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat kearah Ino, "Terimakasih, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik!" ucapku sambil memeluk Ino, Inopun membalas memelukku, setelah acara `saling-peluk` tadi, kami segera pulang kerumah, karna hari tidak terasa sudah sore.

SKIP TIME

_Hari Selanjutnya Di Sekolah_

"Daaaah Ino, aku ke kelasku dulu ya." ucapku sambil berlari kecil ke kelasku.

"Ok, Daaaah Tenten!" jawab Ino seraya melambaikan tangan kepadaku, lalu pergi ke kelasnya. Kelas Ino adalah XE sedangkan aku XB, sangat jauh, jadi aku hanya sendirian kekelasku, memang agak sepi sih kalau gak ada Ino, karna dia sahabatku satu-satunya yang cerewet, melebihi Ibuku sendiri.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, aku langsung masuk kedalam kelas, namun sebelum aku masuk kelas, tanganku dipegang oleh seseorang yang membuatku tidak jadi masuk kekelas.

"Ah, jangan-" perkataanku terpotong karna saat aku berbalik badan, aku malihat Neji yang diam sambil memegang tanganku.

"Ikut Aku." ucap Neji singkat, dia menarik tanganku tanpa persetujuan yang punya, lalu membawaku ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Neji! Ada apa sih? sakit tau, pegangnya terlalu kencang!" tegasku kepada Neji.

"Syal itu, darimana kau dapat syal itu?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba tentang syalku itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau tanya tentang syal itu? jangan bilang kalau kau ingin menyita syalku dan tidak boleh ku pakai ke sekolah?" tanyaku dengan bodohnya.

"Tidak bodoh, hah… syal itu mirip seperti syalku yang kuberikan pada seseorang 8 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Neji kepadaku. 'Ah! ap-apa? jadi… Neji itu,' gumamku dalam hati.

"Oi, syal itu memang benar punyamu?" tanya Neji lagi.

"E-em, i-iya…, ta-tapi apakah benar, syalku itu syalmu? jika benar… berarti kau pangeran _Snow White _ku!" ucapku keceplosan karna senang, aku tidak tau kenapa aku sesenang ini, tapi Neji mungkin memang benar pangeran _Snow White _ku.

"Apa? pangeran _Snow White_? haha, nama yang aneh… pfft," ucap Neji dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Ke-kenapa ketawa? itukan ada maknanya tau, ih… ya sudah aku mau kekelas saja! " ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan Neji sendirian.

"Tenten…" gumam Neji.

TBC

Gomen kalo terakhirnya aneh+sedikit, tapi smoga kalian suka sama chap.2 ini ya!

Jangan lupa REVIEW ya? makasih :D


	3. Chapter 3

**RIVIEW**

Hwang Energy : Ohayou, makasih ya…, yup nih udah Update. Iyaaa bangettt x3

Moku-Chan : nnti di bahas kok di chap yang ini ^^d, baca aja ya… *di lempar sandal* XD

**Yup, chap.3 Update… Aku pasti seneng deh kalau kalian baca fic ini :D *gak da yg nanya*. OK, kita mulai ceritanya… #jeng jeng# JANGAN LUPA, ****REVIEW **** ya!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**WARNING: AU,OOC,TYPO, dll(koreksi sendiri yaa *plak* XD)**

**PAIRING: NejiTen forever**

**SEMUANYA _TENTEN POV_**

**The Last Chapter!**

** READING MINNA. ^_^**

SNOW WHITE

Chapter 3

_TENG TENG TENG_

Bel istirahat berbunyi, aku segera berlari menuju kantin, syal kesayangan yang kukenakan bergoyang mengikuti iramaku yang sedang berlari. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk curhat kepada sahabatku, Ino. Sesampainya di kantin, aku melihat Ino yang sedang menungguku duduk di bangku kantin.

"Ino!" aku memanggil Ino dari jauh, lalu berlari kearah Ino dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ten, bisa tidak sih gak teriak-teriak? Huuh," keluh Ino.

"Hehe, iya… maaf, maaf, abis aku sudah tidak sabar ingin cerita sama kamu, Ino."

"Hm… ya sudah, ayo seperti biasanya langsung _to the point s_aja,"

"Yep begini, aku kemarin diajak Neji kehalaman belakang sekolah, lalu dia menanyakan syal milikku, dia bilang syalku ini mirip seperti miliknya, katanya syal miliknya itu pernah dia berikan kepada seseorang 8 tahun yang lalu!" jelasku bersemangat kepada Ino.

"APA? 8 tahun yang lalu? berarti tidak salah lagi pangeran_ Snow White_ mu itu adalah Neji!" ucap Ino.

"I-iya sih, tapi… kalau tidak bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau dia hanya kebetulan saja mempunyai cerita yang sama sepertiku? Dan dia bukan pangeran _Snow White _ku? Karna aku hanya menyukai pangeran _Snow White _ku, dia adalah cinta pertamaku." jelasku dengan raut muka yang terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Tenten, dengar ya, yang namanya cinta itu timbul dari hatimu yang sekarang kau rasakan. Jika kau merasa nyaman dekat dengan Neji, berarti itulah yang namanya _cinta_, kau jangan hanya terpaku oleh cinta pertamamu belum tentu cinta pertamamu menyukaimu. Jadi, kau harus ikut dengan kata hatimu, Tenten." jelas Ino menceramahiku, mungkin Ino terlihat dewasa saat membicarakan tentang _cinta_, ya… Ino memang sahabat yang bisa diandalkan kalau soal _cinta_.

"Ngg…, begitu ya Ino, baiklah! Aku akan menemui Neji pulang sekolah nanti, dan jika dia memang benar pangeran _Snow White _ku, aku akan mengembalikan syalku dan akan ku ungkapkan perasaanku!" ucapku bersemangat.

_TENG TENG TENG_

"Ino, sudah masuk nih, aku kekelasku dulu ya, _arigatou_ masukannya Ino!" ucapku seraya pergi menuju kelas.

'Huh… dasar Tenten, hihi.' gumam Ino dalam hati lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

SKIP TIME

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 1 jam yang lalu, tapi aku masih duduk manis di mejaku. Ku lihat tas milik Neji yang masih tertinggal di mejanya, Neji sedang dipanggil guru untuk suatu urusan. Aku duduk sendiri di kelas karna yang lain sudah pulang saat bel pulang berbunyi tadi.

_GREEEK_

Suara pintu mengagetkan lamunanku, namun aku segera berdiri dan menatap mata lavender itu lekat-lekat.

"Tenten? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kelas? Bukankah sudah dari tadi bel pulang sekolah berbunyi?" tanya Neji dengan sedikit heran.

"_Ano_, begini… tentang syal itu, aku ingin bertanya untuk memastikan-" ucapanku terpotong saat Neji berkata sesuatu yang membuatku terperanjat kaget.

"_Lebih baik kau berbaikan dengan orang tuamu, kau jangan egois seperti itu_. Begitukan yang diucapkan `pangeran _Snow White_ mu itu, hm?" ucap Neji tiba-tiba, jelas perkataan itu membuat Tenten kaget.

"Be-berarti, kau… benar itu kau?" aku bertanya balik kepada Neji.

"Lalu siapa lagi yang mengucapkan perkataan itu selain aku," jawab Neji.

Aku berlari kearah Neji dan langsung memeluk erat Neji.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Neji sedikit kaget dengan perlakuanku.

"Aku… aku senang sekali! Akhirnya aku menemukan pangeran _Snow White_ ku setelah 8 tahun lamanya, dan kaulah orangnya, Neji!" jawabku senang, aku masih memeluk Neji.

"Hm… jadi kau ya, Tenten. Sudah lama tak berjumpa." ucap Neji sambil membalas pelukanku dan tersenyum tipis.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku melepaskan pelukanku, begitu juga Neji.

"Ne-Neji… s-sebenarnya… aku… dari dulu-" ucapku terpotong.

"Aku menyukaimu Tenten, sejak pertama kali aku memberikan syalku kepadamu. Syal itu adalah syal kesayanganku." Ucap Neji sambil menatapku.

"Tapi kenapa? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku? Kenapa kau bisa yakin kalau kau menyukaiku dulu?" tanya Tenten.

"Cinta tak mengenal siapa orang itu, tapi cinta itu timbul dari hati, aku sering melihatmu bersedih di taman, apa lagi sedang musim salju pada saat itu, aku merasa setiap melihatmu bersedih aku juga merasakan kesedihan itu, saat memberikan syalku itu saja, hatiku terasa ada yang aneh, jantungku berdegup kencang, sejak saat itu aku menyukaimu, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi ya, Tenten."

"Hihi, iya! aku senang sekali! Aku juga menyukaimu Neji! Kita pulang bareng yuk?" ajakku kepada Neji.

"Hn, ayo." Jawab Neji singkat, dia menggandeng tangan kananku, akupun juga mengandeng tangan kirinya.

'Neji tidak seperti yang aku dan Ino bayangkan, dia baik hati, aku menyukai, sangat menyukai pangeran _Snow White _ku, ialah Neji."

_Aku akan selalu mengingat hari-hariku bersamanya, tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Salju yang akan menjadi saksi antara hubunganku dengannya._

FIN

Gomen kalo endingnya aneh trus sedikit, abis udah mentok nih, hehe, smoga kalian suka dengan chap yang ini.. :D JANGAN LUPA REVIEW  ya? :D Makasih.


End file.
